Counter Strike GO Opposing force
by Guardian Sin Rostro
Summary: organizarse y luchar es lo único que se pueden hacer para recuperar a toda costa lo que les pertenece...


Un fanfic de Counter Strike GO. Dedicado especialmente para mi mejor amigo y hermano de armas en los videojuegos, aunque él no sabe que hago fanfics :V

Hermano un fanfic para ti (si es que algún día llegas a leer este fic y te das cuenta de que me refiero a ti :v) y para mi hermano y su amigo. Y para todos a los que nos gusta el Counter Strike GO, espero que les guste.

**Counter Strike GO es propiedad de Valve.**

**La historia del fic y los personajes son ficticios**

Pequeña reseña histórica:

Hace muchos años los Estados unidos tenía la mira sobre Marruecos porque codiciaba la parte norte del continente Africano y además los Estados unidos deseaba poseer parte de las riquezas que producía la industria automotriz de Marruecos.

En diferentes ocasiones los Estados unidos intentó negociar ofreciéndole armamento para su ejército, dotarles de plantas de agua potable (la sequía se sentía en Marruecos), pero Marruecos se negó rotundamente a compartir riquezas con Estados unidos.

Y en un último intento por conseguirlo, Estados unidos invadió militarmente a Marruecos para obtenerlo que codiciaba, por la fuerza.

En muchos años de guerra, a los Estados Unidos ya le faltaba un poco para dominar completamente a los marroquíes porque enalgunas zonas importantes y principalmente en las costas ya habían autoridades norteamericanas y asentamientos con ciudadanos norteamericanos que manejaban los recursos a su favor y a los marroquíes civiles que no podían hacer nada les dieron dos opciones: abandonar su país... o ser ejecutados.

Había un grupo de civiles marroquíes que no querían ni la primera ni la segunda opción. Eran los patriotas, la Oppsing Force.

Un pequeño poblado rural, las puertas de las casas estaban cerradas fuertemente, todos los habitantes del poblado habían abandonado el lugar o habían sido ejecutados por los norteamericanos, el lugar estaba desierto. Las entradas principales al barrio estaban cerradas y se abrían solo para personal autorizado, un grupo de agentes de las fuerzas especiales norteamericanas de la SEAL team sex se adueñaron del lugar, poniéndose por turno como guardias en algún lugar elevado como una azotea, en cada una de las esquinas del barrio.

Caminaban por uno de los caminos de arena un grupo de agentes de la SEAL team sex con uniforme táctico verde (botas de combate, casco, guantes, pantalón con múltiples bolsillos, correas con pistolera, etc. Como se les ve en el videojuego, en el escenario Dust II) que portaban armas y entre ellos estaba una persona de piel canela claro con ropa de civil; pantalón jean, chompa de color naranja con las manos a remangadas hasta antes de los codos y una pañoleta blanca con franjas grises atada en el cuello... sí, era un patriota capturado (en el videojuego los conocemos como terroristas pero yo prefiero decirles rebeldes, opositores o patriotas) tenía las manos esposadas en la espalda y la cabeza cubierta con una bolsa de tela oscura. Era de estatura baja como de 1,65m pero de cuerpo fornido, similar a Hércules. Caminaba por el camino de arena escoltado por los agentes.

Eran4 agentes de la SEAL team sex, un comandante y 3 subordinados. Los 4 de estatura alta como de 1,76m

El comandante; Capitán Jack Banzer de 36 años de edad, portaba un rifle de asalto M4A4, y una pistola Desert Eagle en la pistolera del muslo derecho.

El primer subordinado; Subteniente Thomas Miller de 27 años de edad, portaba una escopeta automática XM1014 y una pistola Five-SeveN.

El segundo subordinado; también Subteniente Ryan Miller (hermano del Subteniente Thomas Miller)y de 27 años de edad, portaba un rifle de francotirador AWP y una pistolaP2000en la pistolera del muslo.

El tercer subordinado; Sargento inicial Leonard Freeman de 21 años de edad, hace apenas una semana que había egresado de la escuela de las fuerzas especiales. Hoy era su primer día en operación. Era "el novato", portaba un subfusil P90 y una pistola Glock-19 en la pistolera del muslo. Era el Sargento Freeman quien con la mano derecha sujetaba su P90 y con la mano izquierda le sujetaba del hombro al rebelde prisionero indicándole con tirones y empujones hacia donde debía caminar.

Los 4 agentes, además de sus armas antes mencionadas, cada uno portaba un cuchillo de combate enfundado en la pierna izquierda.

Luego de una larga caminata por los caminos de arena rodeados de las casas con paredes del color de la misma arena, llegaron a la puerta de una casa que solo tenía una azotea, el Capitán Banzer abrió la puerta.

-llévalo adentro –le ordenó fuerte y cortante el Capitán al Sargento Freeman. El Sargento Freeman guió al prisionero hasta el umbral de la puerta y luego con una patada en la espalda lo empujó violentamente a dentro, el prisionero luego de dar pasos tambaleantes cayó al suelo por la fuerza de la patada. Luego de eso los 4 agentes entraron y después de hacerlo cerraron la puerta.

Adentro de la habitación hicieron sentar al prisionero en una silla, le ataron ambas manos y ambos pies a la silla, y luego le quitaron la bolsa de la cabeza. El Capitán Banzer se paró frente al prisionero, los hermanos Miller a los costados y el Sargento Freeman se paró detrás.

-han saboteado nuestro cargamento otra vez... -le dijo el Capitán Banzer mientras le daba un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla. El prisionero ladeó la cabeza a causa del golpe- ¿donde se esconden las otras ratas? -le preguntó después cortante y con la voz gruesa e intimidante.

El Sargento Freeman encendió una grabadora para grabar todo lo que el prisionero iba a decir... si es que lograban hacerle hablar.

El prisionero mantuvo absoluto silencio con una expresión de dolor en su rostro a causa del golpe. El Capitán Banzer deseaba cortarle el cuello o meterle un tiro en la cabeza... pero no lo hacía, sabía que no debía hacerlo. Los patriotas andaban en pequeños grupos saqueando y asesinando a efectivos del las fuerzas especiales y del ejército norteamericano. Tenían un lugar en donde se escondían todos y guardaban su botín. Para los agentes fue una suerte capturar al patriota, él podía decirles la ubicación de su base principal y sus planes, para que así puedan acabar con todos los patriotas de una vez por todas... y si querían eso debían mantenerlo con vida y hacerlo hablar de alguna u otra manera.

Un pequeño cuarto, con una mesa en el centro y sobre ella estaba un gran pliego de papel con un mapa impreso, y unas cuantas fotos esparcidas por la mesa. Había una lámpara en el techo que alumbraba solo la mesa y un poco a sus alrededores. Estaría de noche o es que la habitación estaba completamente sellada para no dejar pasar ni un rastro de luz solar.

Dentro del cuarto se encontraban 3 personas.

El primero: Hakim, un hombre de 32 años de edad, piel blanca. Llevaba una camisa de color marrón claro, pantalón jean, pañoleta atada en el cuello y en el cuerpo una correa pistolera con ranuras para armas y municiones.

El segundo: Khaled de 28 años de edad, piel blanca. Llevaba un pantalón jean y una camisa color naranja oscuro, una pañoleta atada en el cuello, gafas oscuras y una correa pistolera.

El tercero: Marid de 23 años de edad, piel blanca. Llevaba un pantalón jean oscuro, una camisa manga larga azul, pañoleta en el cuello y una correa pistolera en el cuerpo.

-buenas noticias, Namir está vivo. Se lo llevaron a la zona Dust II, el equipo de espionaje logró infiltrar un drom. Estas son las fotos que logró tomar –dijo Hakim señalando las fotos.

\- quien iba a pensar que tenían una base en la zona Dust II. Creí que era una zona fantasma -dijo Khaled.

Marid se alivió y tranquilizó, verificó en silencio las fotos por un momento, tenía los ojos rojos de haber llorado bastante- sí, es él. Tenemos que ir a sacarlo de ahí como sea -dijo después serio y decidido.

-lo entiendo, debemos elaborar un buen plan entonces -le dijo Khaled.

-hagámoslo entonces, pediré lo que necesitaremos mientras elaboramos el plan -dijo Hakim.

-no debí haber dejado que bajara del camión –dijo Marid con tristeza y preocupación en el rostro...

**Flashback.**

Hakim, Khaled, Namir y Marid caminaban agachados entre unos arbustos. En una pequeña parte de una ciudad abandonada entre unos edificios y apenas portaban cuchillos porque solo habían ido a esa zona para hacer reconocimiento y no esperaban toparse con lo que veían. Hakim vio por los prismáticos hacia una calle rodeada de edificios en donde había un pequeño camión de carga y una alta antena metálica a unos metros delante del camión-camión de suministros... -decía entre susurros Hakim, sin dejar de ver por los prismáticos-no lo sé... podría ser armamento, no estoy seguro. Hay... 4 guardias -dijo después.

-¿creen que sería buena idea ir a tomarlo?, podríamos apuñalar a los cuatro guardias al mismo tiempo. Khaled usted Ya ha conducido un vehículo como ese, podría llevarnos a la base en él –propuso Namir. Todos se miraron por un momento manteniendo silencio...

-oye Michael, ¿es enserio que tu hermanita ya se casó? -preguntó uno de los guardias a otro guardia.

-claro Marcus... lo siento hermano pero el cantante te ganó -le respondió el guardia Michael.

-que perra suerte, el cantante estuvo junto a ella todo el tiempo. Mientras yo preferí estar en plena instrucción -dijo algo decepcionado el guardia Marcus... de pronto un cerdo pasó gritando al lado del camión, y los 4 guardias se alarmaron y en ese pequeño momento de distracción los 4 guardias sintieron un brazo rodeándoles el cuello y dos de los 4 sintieron una repentina punzada en el pecho, su mundo se les oscureció y cayeron al suelo dando los últimos y débiles intentos de respirar. Marid y Khaled aún forcejeaban con el guardia que les tocó acabar, mientras Marid sujetaba al guardia intentando acabarlo, Namir se acercó y apuñaló al guardia en el pecho.

-gracias -le dijo Marid soltando al guardia que cayó al suelo sin vida.

-¿qué te harías sin mí? -le preguntó Namir sonriendo burlón y con superioridad. Marid sonrió sin responder nada.

Cuando Hakim intentó apuñalar al guardia que sujetaba Khaled, el guardia entre su forcejeo logró disparar su arma; solo disparó al aire pero el disparo hizo eco. Finalmente Hakim logró apuñalar al guardia en el pecho y acabar con su vida.

-muy bien. Marid abre el camión, metámoslos adentro -le susurró Hakim.

Marid abrió el contenedor del camión y metieron adentro a los cadáveres. Hakim, Namir y Marid se metieron al contenedor junto a los guardias muertos. Estando dentro del camión pudieron ver que había solo bombas C4 potentes con temporizador digital.

-perfecto, nos pueden ser útiles. Tenemos que llevar todo este valioso cargamento a la base –comentó Hakim viendo detenidamente las bombas.

-sí, son de las más potentes, no se encuentran en cualquier lugar -decía Marid- que buena suerte, con todo esto podr... –Marid fue interrumpido.

-oigan si no les importa, necesito las llaves de esta carcacha para que los saque de aquí -interrumpió algo molesto Khaled quien esperaba en la cabina a que le pasaran la llave del camión que de seguro lo tenía uno de los guardias.

-claro -dijo Hakim y junto a Marid registraban los cadáveres.

-aquí lo tien... –decía Marid al pasarle las llaves cuando lo interrumpió el impacto de un proyectil, vieron a lo lejos y otro camión se acercaba por detrás de ellos. Y uno por uno se escuchaban los impactos fallidos que les disparaban desde el camión en movimiento -¡toma las llaves y arranca de una buena vez! -le dijo Marid levantando la voz mientras le lanzaba la llave por la escotilla.

-no lograremos perderlos... estamos sin armas y ello nos seguirán armados -dijo Namir, tomó una de las bombas C4 e intentó bajar del camión...

-¿¡qué haces, a donde vas!? -le preguntó Marid preocupado mientras lo sujetaba del brazo.

-hay que detenerlos, tengo un buen plan. Confía en mí, nos veremos en la base -le respondió Namir con confianza. Le soltó el brazo. Namir bajó del camión y se dirigió a la ventana de la cabina-sácalos de aquí por favor y lleven las bombas a la base, yo detendré a los agentes. Nos vemos en la base -le dijo a Khaled quien acababa de encender el vehículo y estaba listo para partir. Khaled asintió y aceleró el vehículo.

Namir de forma atlética corrió hacia la antena que estaba a unos metros delante de ellos. Y el camión ya se alejaba pero el de los agentes se acercaba.

Namir al llegar a la antena plantó la bomba C4 en un lado de la base de la antena.

-¿que demonios hace? -preguntó el conductor del camión de los agentes... unos segundos después la bomba explotó y la antena cayó de forma perpendicular al camino bloqueando completamente el paso porque la antena metálica estaba ahora electrificada.

-funcionó –pensó Namir, intentó correr por un callejón pero habían agentes acercándose por ahí.

-¡demonios! –exclamo Namir entre dientes al ver como los agentes bloqueaban la única salida que había divisado. El camión llegó hacia él y al no poder pasar frenó. Bajaron los tripulantes y rodearon aNamir apuntándolo con sus armas. Namir desenfundó su cuchillo y se puso en posición de combate.

-¡tira ese cuchillo y pon las manos en la nuca! -le ordenó uno de los agentes...Namir no tenía otra opción, enfundó su cuchillo y puso las manos en la nuca.

-Sargento Freeman, proceda -ordenó uno de ellos y el Sargento se acercó a Namir y le esposó las manos, luego desenfundó el cuchillo de Namir y lo tiró lejos. Se acercó otro de los agentes a Namir y le dio un gancho en el estómago.

-¡NNN! -emitió Namir entre dientes al recibir el golpe que para su fornido abdomen fue solo poco.

-Súbanlo al camión -ordenó alguien finalmente y arrastraron a Namir hacia el contenedor del camión y lo arrojaron a dentro.

**Fin del flashback.**

Marid tenía los ojos cerrados, empezaron a salirle lágrimas; apretaba los dientes porque sentía enojo a la misma vez, estaba muy preocupado por Namir. Marid siempre había sido muy sensible, no podía evitar llorar cuando sentía miedo, preocupación, tristeza o rabia. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Abrió los ojos vio a Hakim.

-no te preocupes. Lo traeremos de vuelta -le dijo Hakim con un rostro serio pero optimista mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

-claro. Sécate esas lágrimas. Si Namir se entera de que lloraste... sabes que a él no le gusta que seas débil -le consolaba Khaled. Marid relajó el rostro.

Durante todo el tiempo de guerra que se vivió entre Marruecos y EEUU, los norteamericanos habían logrado acabar completamente con el ejército marroquí, exiliaron del territorio a los civiles y ejecutaron a los que se negaban a irse. Pero a causa de la guerra y la fuerte resistencia que opusieron las fuerzas armadas marroquíes, las fuerzas armadas norteamericanas quedaron totalmente inhabilitadas, las tropas estaban desgastadas, una inmensa cantidad de bajas, la artillería descompuesta e inservible, y munición bastante escasa. Ya no podían pelear de ninguna manera.

Fue ahí que el pequeño grupo de patriotas marroquíes se habían organizado para ir saqueando y asesinando a los soldados norteamericanos para abastecerse del armamento y la poca munición que tenían para poder luchar como podían e intentar acabar con la opresión norteamericana. Ante tales acontecimientos el gobierno norteamericano ordenó retirar inmediatamente a todo su ejército restante de Marruecos y mandó a las fuerzas especiales SEAL team six para encargarse de los patriotas marroquíes que aún oponían resistencia y que intentaban recuperar lo que les pertenece.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Los nombres que escogí para los personajes principales son árabes.**

**Aquí sus significados:**

**Namir: fuerte como un oso.**

**Khaled: eterno, inmortal.**

**Hakim: sabio.**

**Marid: rebelde.**

**Por favor perdónenme si ha estado aburrido con lo de las reseñas históricas ficticias. Ya no habrá tanto en los siguientes capítulos porque el fic se centrará más en los personajes, en lo que hacen y lo que les pasa.**

**Por favor dejen su opinión en los reviews**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo, cuídense mucho.**


End file.
